THAT BOY
by Hick Girl
Summary: Aku juga tak pernah menyangka kita akan seperti ini, mengingat pertemuan kita yang sangat buruk.


Update lagi

Sorry kalo jelek dan bosenin.

Makasih buat semua yang udah review dan ngasih saran,,,

Lanjut aja ya langsung ke cerita…

**THAT BOY**

**HICK GIRL**

Perkenalkan semuanya, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School, semua orang pasti tau itu. Tidak percaya? Sekolahku itu merupakan sekolah terfavorite di Jepang. Pasalnya hanya orang orang pintar saja yang dapat masuk kesini. Akupun sudah sangat beruntung bisa masuk sini dengan beasiswa yang kudapat. Dan lagi aku ditempatkan dikelas khusus, yang dimana hanya anak anak pintar dan anak golongan pejabat saja yang bisa masuk ke kelas aku sombong yaaa...

"KYAA SASUKEKUUN."

Hey! suara ribut apa itu? Padahal aku belum selesai memperkenalkan diri, menyebalkan!

Oh! Ternyata pangeran kita sudah datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, tak ada yang tak mengenali si bungsu Uchiha itu. Laki laki tampan, pintar, penerus perusahaan nomor satu di dunia. Siapa yang tidak akan iri dengannya?

"Minggir aku mau lewat!" Perintah sebuah suara, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah si Uchiha itu.

"Maaf" Kataku dan memberikannnya akses untuk lewat.

Anak itu selalu saja begitu, selalu bersifat layaknya es batu(?). Tapi entah mengapa penggemarnya tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun, malahkan tiap hari selalu bertambah.

*Skip Time*

Ini jam istirahat, seperti biasa aku dan teman temanku pergi ke atap untuk makan bersama. Aku, Hinata, Ino, Tenten dan Temari sedang duduk di atap sambil menghabiskan bekal yang kami bawa, terkecuali Ino yang memilih untuk memakan sebuah apel untuk proses dietnya.

"Jadi kau masih marah dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino kepadaku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala, pertanda kebenaran pertanyaan Ino tadi.

"Ya ampun Sakura, dia tidak akan minta maaf. Apa kau tak pernah mengenal Uchiha itu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Ta.. tapi menurutku Sasuke memang sudah keterlaluan ke...pada Sakura." Kini giliran si pemalu Hyuga yang angkat bicara.

"Aku setuju dengan Hinata!" Teriak Tenten dan Temari berbarengan.

"Haaah! Sudahlah, tak usah diributkan." Kataku sok bijaksana.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih marah?" Tanya Ino.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda ketidak tahuanku.

Ino hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya dia kurang puas dengan jawabanku. Tentu saja aku masih marah, siapapun pasti akan terluka dengan sifat Sasuke kemarin.

FLASHBACK

Aku sedang buru buru menuju ruang guru, Kakashi senpai memang merepotkan, lama lama aku bisa mirip Shikamaru yang selalu mengatakan kata 'merepotkan'.

BRAAK!

"Aww,,,,!" Aku jatuh, dan sepertinya orang yang kutabrak atau menabrakku juga begitu.

"Apa kau tidak punya mata?" Omelnya. Eh! Ini Sasuke. Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah menabrak orang tertampan di Konoha!

"Maaf maaf, maaf sekali Uchihasan, aku tidak sengaja." Kataku.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak membutuhkan matamu itu, kenapa tidak kau berikan saja kepada oranglain?" Apa? Apa maksud ayam itu? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Apa maksudmu? Lagipula aku sudah meminta maaf kan? Apa masih kurang?" Jawabku. Dia memandangku, tapi padangan itu yang aku tidak suka, seolah dia berkata 'Hey sadarlah posisimu'. Heh menyebalkan sekali dia itu.

"Bukankah kau yang kekurangan?" Jawabnya sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Apa maksumu Uchiha?" Jujur aku sudah emosi tingkat berat kali ini. Bagaimana tidak? Pandangannya yang merendahkanku itu membuatku muak.

"Kau ingin minta uangku seberapa banyak hah?" Apa? Apa kata orang itu? Menyebalkan sekali. Tidak ini sudak keterlaluan.

"Apa? Hey Uchiha sadarlah diri kau ini! Itu bukan uangmu tapi uang kedua orangtuamu! Dan lagi, aku tidak butuh uang hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini" Kataku. Yang benar saja aku meminta uang darinya.

"Cih! Tak usah munafik Haruno" Katanya lagi. Cukup ini sudak keterlaluan.

"Terserah katamu Uchiha, tapi ingat tidak semua hal bisa aku beli dengan UANG!" Jawabku sambil menekankan nada pada kata uang.

Begitulah awal mula aku marah denggan ayam itu, tapi sepertinya dia marah besar padaku. Karena kemarin aku di kejar kejar oleh fansnya, untungnya aku dapat menyelamatkan diri. Dan lagi, tadi pagi semua anak perempuan memelototiku kecuali sahabatku tentunya.

"Sakuraa gawat!" Tiba tiba suara Matsuri mengagetkanku.

"Ada apa Matsuri? Kau tahu kau hampir saja membuat kami jantungan." Kataku.

"Sakura mading,,, di mading," Matsuri menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan aku yahu ada yang tidak beres dengan mading. Dengan secepat kilat aku berlari menuju mading disusul dengan teman temanku. Ketika aku sudah ada di depan mading, betapa kagetnya aku saat itu juga.

PENGUMUMAN

DI INCAR SAKURA HARUNO! YANG SUDAH BERANI MELAWAN UCHIHA SASUKE!

Begitulah bunyi huruf huruf abstrak itu yang berhasil kurangkai. Apa apaan ini? Menjijkkan sekali, bagaimana mungkin? Apa karena masalah kemarin? Yampun ini sangat tidak masuk akal!

OK TBC

Bagaimana nasib Sakura ya?

Minta saran ya semuaaa


End file.
